Love and Comfort
by Valaskia
Summary: Late at night Arya has a nightmare and runs to her brother for comfort. Full of lemony goodness. Now edited for correction of errors in spelling and grammar.
1. Nightmares

Disclaimer. I don't own Game of Thrones nor do I make money from this story.

It was close by. She could smell it. She was running on all fours, her face close to the ground, chasing after the scent of a deer. Her mouth was watering. She could already see it just a short distance ahead. She was closing in fast. Suddenly to her left came the sound of twigs snapping underfoot. It was a human. She had gotten caught up in the chase and hadn't noticed until it was too late. There was a twanging sound and then pain. As she collapsed on the forest floor, unable to breath, her life slowly fading she wondered at how she had suddenly gone from predator to prey.

Arya's eyes snapped open and she jolted up in bed, panting, her heart beating fast in her chest. It was just a dream, but it had been so real. She had been certain she was dying but it was just a nightmare. She looked around her bedchamber and slowly climbed out of bed, dressed in a woolen nightgown and headed towards the door before wandering down the hall, creeping on quiet feet towards her favorite brother's bedroom.

Her mother hated him because he was a bastard, but she loved him. He was always kind to her and he always had time to spar with her. Whenever she had a nightmare he was there late at night to comfort her.

As she crept quietly into his room she closed and bolted the door behind her before crawling into his bed and tapping his shoulder while whispering his name. "Jon…Jon wake up. It's me. I had another nightmare." Arya said as Jon slowly came to, turning onto his side to face her, his eyes slowly adjusting to the dark.

He pulled back the bed covers, and she climbed in, snuggling up against him as he held her, kissing her cheeks, his fingers carding through her hair.

Jon smiled gently, his arms wrapping around her, cradling her against his bare, muscled chest. His body was sculpted from hours of training, every day. Jon kissed her hair, his rough, calloused hands moving down, tugging at the hem of her nightgown, his fingers trailing across her bare thighs, gently pushing them open, his fingers teasing her smooth flesh before trailing up, over the crotch of her panties, finding her already wet for him. Arya nuzzled her face into his chest, purring softly, her hips arching up, pressing her wet sex against his fingers.

"Will you make it better, Jon? Like you always do when I have a nightmare," she asked, a slight whimper escaping her lips as his fingers teased her moist slit through the fabric.

Jon smiled, laying her back against the pillows on his bed before scooting down beneath the covers, lifting her small legs up over his shoulders, his fingers hooking into her panties, pulling them down, only the top of his head visible as he leaned in, his tongue swiping across her slit, teasing the soft, hairless lips, tasting her sweet juices, licking, teasing, tormenting her as fiery hot waves of pleasure shot through her body, her hands grasping handfuls of his hair, his tongue flicking across the sensitive nub at the top of her slit, his rough fingers pressing gently into her hole, finding her dripping core, thrusting gently in and out as she bucked and gasped, whimpering softly. She bit her bottom lip to stifle her moans, so nobody would hear as her breathing grew quicker, heavier, as her pleasure built. Waves of ecstasy flooding her as her stomach knotted then burst, her hips bucking wildly, body shaking as she buried her face in the pillow next to her, her hands holding Jon's head tight against her until her orgasm faded, her mind coming back to earth as she panted.

Slowly, she let go of Jon's head and he smiled, looking up at her, his face slick with her juices, glistening in the moonlight. He held her in his arms, rocking her gently as her eyelids fluttered closed, she slowly drifted off to slumber and Jon scooped her up, carrying her quietly back to her room and tucking her in before heading back to his room, licking his lips, his boxers tented. He would have to take care of that before he would be able to get back to sleep, he decided. He entered his room, never seeing the face of his other sister, peering out at him through a slightly open doorway…


	2. Deep Affection

Disclaimer. I do not own game of thrones nor do I make money from this story.

Chapter two.

She had always liked him. When she was younger she had looked up to him as her strong big brother. He played with her, pretending she was a princess and he her champion, defending her honor against all challengers. As she grew up, her mother tried to discourage her from seeing him in a positive light, but she couldn't help herself. No matter what her mother said, she loved him.

As she matured she grew besotted with him, soon falling deeply in love. She would spy on him from her perch on the balcony as he trained in the yard below, the sweat pouring off him, dripping tantalizingly down the muscles of his bare chest. He often trained shirtless and it made her dizzy to watch him. Lately, she had grown more aware of her body, noticing a heat and dampness between her legs as she watched him.

At night when the rest of the house was asleep, and she lay in bed with the lights out, thoughts of him drifting through her mind, her hand would creep beneath her covers, pulling the front of her nightgown up around her waist, her fingers finding that secret part of herself that her mother said she must not touch and let her fingers tease the slippery folds open before dipping inside her heated core, the hole slick causing her finger to slide in easily.

She bit her lip to stifle her cries as her breathing hitched in her throat. She stifled a moan. So amazing. It felt so good it couldn't possibly be wrong. As her fingers teased and touched the small nub that lay at the top of her slit, she thought of him, her vision swimming as the pleasure exploded in her belly, her orgasm washing over her in a wave.

She climbed out of her bed, determined to confront him and confess her feelings but when she opened the door, she saw movement out in the hallway and hid behind the doorframe. It was Jon. He was leaving Arya's room and licking his lips. The front of his boxers bulging. She gasped. "He was erect!" She held her breath and watched him step into his room, closing the door behind him, and waited until she was sure the coast was clear before creeping through the hall and sneaking into his room.

She froze as she stood in his doorway. He was laying on his bed, the covers were thrown back, his eyes shut tight as he stroked himself, his breathing heavy. "Omg. He's masturbating. It's huge," Sansa thought to herself. She gasped, and he heard her.

He froze looking up at her before quickly covering himself with his hands. "Err uh um Sansa. Wh…what are you doing in here?" He asked, awkwardly.

Sansa crept slowly towards the bed, not speaking, her eyes fixed on his groin. She sat on the bed, hesitantly reaching out, her hand inching closer to his member. She had to touch it. Just once to see what it was like. She had never seen a man's thing, much less touched one. She wanted her brother to be her first.

As her hand closed around the shaft, Jon pulled his hands away, a shocked smile on his face as he cupped her cheek, tracing her lips with the pad of his thumb. She blushed, leaning into his touch, her hand moving gently across his shaft, fingertips tracing the thick, dark veins in his pulsing member.

It was so hard and yet so soft at the same time. And so hot. She leaned down, remembering something she once heard the kitchen maids mention while gossiping amongst themselves and slowly took the tip of his member between her lips, closing her mouth over the shaft, the tip of her wet, velvet tongue darting out to swipe against his mushroom tip, causing Jon to gasp and shiver.

"Sweet Gods, Sansa. Damn that feels incredible." Jon moaned as he softly caressed her cheek with his left hand, the right gripping the top of her head, fingers tangling in her hair, guiding her head up and down on his shaft, moaning quietly as he watched his member disappearing in and out of her warm, wet mouth.

She sucked his shaft, bobbing her head up and down gently, tongue teasing the slit at the tip, her hands stroking the lower half of his shaft while cupping his balls, rolling them gently between her soft fingers.

Jon moaned softly, his breathing heavy, his hands holding her head on his member, his hips thrusting upwards, pushing the tip of his member into her tight, constricting throat causing her to gag as he panted, his movements frantic as she drove him closer to the breaking point.

"S...so close. Sansa, I'm going to cum in your mouth," he muttered, eyes shut tight, fingers pressing tight against her scalp, holding her head still as a thick, salty goop sprayed into her mouth causing her to gag and splutter, some of his stuff dribbling down her chin.

She pulled back when he finished, scooping his seed off her chin with a finger and examining it curiously before pushing the finger into her mouth, licking it clean. Jon smiled, and she giggled, curling up against his chest as he held her, his fingers carding through her hair, his body smelling of a rich earthy musk, hard and heavily muscled, his lips against her neck, trailing fiery kisses across her skin, causing her breath to hitch as he tugged aside her collar, nuzzling her bare shoulder, his free hand moving down to her chest to cup her small, budding breasts through the fabric of her nightgown.

Sansa moaned and buried her face in his shoulder, biting down on her lower lip as she wrapped her right arm around his shoulders, pressing tight against his body, her left hand disappearing down below the bed covers, tugging her nightgown up over her hips.

Her body was so hot like she was burning up from the inside out, the aching emptiness between her legs driving her mad. She slipped a hand into her panties and teased a soft, slender finger between her lips, teasing circles around her dripping hole. She was so wet, it was driving her mad. She needed something, but she wasn't sure what. There was only a light patch of copper-colored fuzz covering her slit, but she was proud that she was growing up.

Her parents were away on a trip for work, taking her older brother Robb with them since he was the heir to the family business, leaving she and her siblings behind alone with their Uncle Ben. He was kind and sweet, but rather quiet and kept to himself. Most of the time she and Jon were left to watch over Arya, Bran and little baby Rickon.

Jon smiled, hugging her close, his arms wrapped tight around her trailing kisses along her jaw, his hands tugging her nightgown upwards. She raised her arms, helping him to remove it before tossing it onto the floor while she slid out of her panties, his rough hands teasing her nipples, pinching and twisting the hard-pink nubs, making her gasp. It was so good. But it wasn't enough. She still needed more.

"J…Jon, please. I need…" but she wasn't able to finish before Jon pushed her hands away from her dripping sex, his hands replacing hers, his calloused fingers probing her slit, rolling and teasing her clit between his thumb and forefinger, a thick digit pushing slowly into her very wet tunnel, causing her back to arch, a small whimper escaping her lips.

As Sansa moaned and writhed in his arms, her juices soaking his hand and her thighs, Jon pumped his slick digit in and out of her tight clutching sheath, her hips rocking on his hand, grinding hard against his fingers.

"Sooo good. More, please," she gasped, waves of pleasure coursing through her, her stomach knotting, tightening as her vision swam, her mind going blank as her body shook, the pleasure too much for her, she shoved her fist to her mouth, biting down to keep from screaming as her juices gushed out, soaking her thighs and the bed, coating Jon's hand.

"It was so much better with Jon," she thought, riding out her orgasm, Jon teasing her clit between his fingers, prolonging her pleasure, making her body shake, her hips bucking as she came a second time, before collapsing, her body limp, breathing heavy, she lay back against the pillows panting hard.

Sansa lay back against the pillows, Jon lying beside her, kissing her forehead as he smiled down at her, eyes full of warmth and love, he gazed at her, body slick with a sheen of sweat, her hair damp, thighs dripping.

"Wow, Jon, that was incredible," She gasped, gazing at her beloved brother, she curled up against his chest, her breathing steady as her eyes fluttered closed, nuzzling tight against his shoulder as she drifted off to slumber, Jon beside her, both asleep in each other's arms.


	3. Choices

Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones nor do I make any money from this story.

The first rays of dawn broke slowly, filling the room with light from the open window, shining down on the pair, sleeping in each other's arms.

Jon woke slowly, his arms wrapped around Sansa, her nude body pressed against him under the bed covers, her head laying on his right arm, his left wrapped around her middle. He looked at her and smiled. "She is so beautiful," he thought to himself as he cradled her in his arms, watching her sleep, her mouth twitching ever so slightly as she mumbled in her sleep,

"Jon, I love you," she said causing him to jump slightly in shock, having never heard her say that before, which woke her up.

Sansa blinked sleepily, sitting up and looking around, dazed and confused before the memory of last night came back and she realized she was naked in her brother's bed. Her face turned crimson as she blushed, moving to cover her breasts and pussy with her hands, only for Jon to stop her, taking her hands in his and kissing her fingertips before leaning in, softly pressing his lips against hers in a gentle and loving kiss.

Sansa melted into his embrace, pressing against him, deepening the kiss as Jon pulled her against him, his hands roaming, teasing and exploring the contours of her body, his tongue parting her lips, probing her mouth gently as she ground her hips against him, eliciting a moan from Jon.

His member swelling, becoming hard as he rolled them over, pinning her beneath him, her legs on either side of him as she gasped, looking up at him, her cheeks scarlet as she blushed, shyly looking to the side, a nervous look on her face.

Jon held her face in his hands, kissing her cheeks. "You are so beautiful, Sansa." He said smiling warmly, gazing lovingly into her eyes. Sansa beamed, looking up at him.

"Do you really think so?" she asked, her hands cupping his cheeks as he ground his member against her heated core, feeling herself rapidly becoming aroused as she looked up at him, a soft whimper escaping her lips.

"Absolutely, Sansa. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," Jon said, his member hard and throbbing, pressed tight against her wet sex, the heat of her core driving him wild.

He longed to have her, aching terribly as he gazed at her, wishing desperately to be inside her, thrusting away, taking his pleasure from her body. He was certain he would go mad otherwise. He reached up, cupping her cheeks, kissing her lips before gazing into her eyes.

"I need you, Sansa. More than anything. Will you give yourself to me, body and soul?" he asked, gazing at her longingly.

Sansa gulped looking up at him, her head swimming as she bit her bottom lip. It was all happening so fast, this is what she had secretly fantasized about, lying in her bed at night, but was she ready for something like this? She loved him more than anything, she knew that, and she was certain she would have no regrets about it later but it all seemed like an impossible, wonderful dream.

"Omg. Am I dreaming?" she thought to herself. Still, her mind was made up. She smiled, looking up into his eyes and nodded, causing him to grin. "Yes, Jon. Yes. I love you more than anything." She said.

Jon smiled, kissing her deeply, his fingers teasing across her scalp, gently but firmly tugging her hair, forcing her head back, exposing her neck, his lips trailing searing kisses across her skin, his hands roaming her torso, teasing and caressing, his hips grinding hard against her.

She moaned and whimpered, his soft kisses driving her wild. She tangled her fingers in his dark hair as his lips found her cleavage, gently kissing and nibbling her small, budding breasts, his lips capturing one of her nipples then the other, tongue teasing and swirling around the rapidly hardening nubs, causing her back to arch as she grew more aroused, her body on fire as his hands kneaded her breasts, fingers plying the firm, sensitive flesh, making her moan and squirm beneath him.

Jon moved down the bed, nuzzling and kissing her flat stomach, his hands caressing her bare thighs, causing her breath to catch in her throat as he moved lower, kissing the firm skin of her abdomen, his fingertips gently caressing the wet pink lips of her sex.

She gasped, her vision swimming, his face nuzzling against the soft fuzz covering her slit, his warm breath driving her wild as his tongue swiped out, teasing the soft wet lips and all of a sudden she stopped moving, lights exploding behind her eyes as his fingertips found the budding nubbin at the top of her slit, teasing it in slow circles, gently pinching it driving her wild, her hips bucking as his tongue dove between her lips, teasing, tasting, tormenting her before pushing into her wet sheath, thrusting in and out of her, tasting her juices.

Sansa gasped and writhed on the bed. She had never imagined such pleasure could exist. She was normally so calm and collected but now her mind was blank, she couldn't breathe, her head was spinning as waves of ecstasy coursed through her, making her body tense, her stomach knotting. She thought for sure she would go mad, and then the knot burst, she gasped, crying out as everything went blank, her body trapped in an endless sea of pleasure, her fingers tangling in Jon's hair, holding his face against her like a lifeline, afraid to let go.

As she slowly came back to earth, panting hard, she struggled to sit up, looking down at Jon through half-lidded eyes, seeing him smirking up at her, his face glistening, his tongue darting out across his lips, tasting her juices as he grinned at her.

Jon smiled, moving back up, his body pinning her to the bed, claiming her lips in a kiss. She tasted herself on his tongue as he reached down, rubbing the head of his member against her sex, making her gasp. As he pressed the tip against her slick entrance, he braced himself with his right arm, looking into her eyes, whispering words of love as he slowly pushed his hips forward, the head of his member pressing past her entrance.

His tip was inside her and he moaned, gently pushing forwards, little by little, her walls contracting, squeezing down on him driving him wild as he met resistance and she jumped a bit, his tip pressed against her maidenhead. He kissed her deeply to soothe her fears and held her in his arms until she nodded her consent.

Jon cradled her against his strong chest, his hips thrusting forward, his member tearing away her virtue before stilling himself inside her, causing her to stiffen and cry out in pain. He held her close, his lips trailing soft kisses across her cheek as she whimpered, her face buried in his shoulder, a few tears falling from her eyes as the pain slowly faded.

He kissed her deeply, brushing away her tears until she smiled weakly and he began to move again, thrusting gently into her tight heat, his breath catching as she clung tightly to him, biting her lip, his hips rocking back and forth, smacking gently against her thighs.

Sansa looked him in the eye, cupping his cheeks in her soft hands, pale fingers splayed across his skin. "F…faster, please Jon," She whimpered, stifling a soft moan, looking embarrassed as she wrapped her legs around his hips, trying to pull him deeper inside her, aching for his embrace, that emptiness finally gone as she gasped and moaned, his hips thrusting faster, his member pushing in and out, in and out of her faster, harder going deeper as the bed creaked and shook, the headboard hitting hard against the stone wall, the heady scent of their love and lust filling the room like a thick cloud.

She raked her nails against the flesh of his back, making him cry out, before leaning down, kissing and cupping her breasts, teasing his tongue across her nipples, biting down gently on the hard nubs as his free hand slipped between their bodies, teasing and tugging softly on her swollen clit, making her pant, her body stiffening as her orgasm crashed over her like a wave, her back arching, she cried out, her soft velvet sheath clamping down on his member.

Above her Jon moaned her name, his member swelling inside her, making him grunt, his seed spilling into her womb as they both collapsed on the bed. He pulled her tight against his chest, kissing her forehead as she lay happily in his arms, her head resting against his chest, his fingers in her hair.

They held each other like that for a while, catching their breath, coming down from their bliss, before Sansa looked up into Jon's eyes, worrying softly at her bottom lip. "Do you love me, Jon?" She asked, gazing into his dark eyes.

Jon smiled, watching her for a moment. She was breathtakingly beautiful. He reached up, cupping her cheek. "I love you dearly, Sansa. You're my beautiful, precious little sister," he said.

The sun was shining now, and Jon looked over to the clock on the bedside, noting it said 5:26 am. It would be time to head down for breakfast in about half an hour. So, they spent a few more minutes in each other's arms before they decided to get up, Sansa pulling on her panties and nightgown, headed to her room to bathe and dress while Jon did the same.


End file.
